Acceptable in the 80s
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2007 |dlc=June 30, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''GH/''BO) Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |sol = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Teal 2B: Deep Teal JDU (Beta) 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH/BO) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 111 (JD) 83 (JD3/''JD:GH/BO'') 140 (Remake) |kcal = 12 |dura = 3:34 3:36 (Remake) |nowc = Acceptable |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Acceptable in the 80s" by is featured on , (as a downloadable track on Xbox 360), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with neon green curly hair with a small light blue bow. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, a pair of turquoise fingerless gloves, a dark lime green loose off shoulder top, two white belts, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. In every game after , she has a slightly lighter color scheme. The dancer's outline is a light shade of blue. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|Original acceptable coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines, and wires intersecting. / (Xbox) In the Xbox 360 version, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. (Wii) In the Wii version of , the lines are completely stationary, with faint streams of light flowing through them. Remake In the remake, the background is more similar to the Wii versions of . The background is more zoomed out and forms with a weird, space-like noise; a similar noise is played at the end, when all the lines disappear quickly. Gold Moves From onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time, and with your left hand on your head. acceptable jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'') Acceptable jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Acceptable gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines There is 1 Shout-Out Line in this routine: Shout-Out Line: “It was acceptable in the 80’s”. Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Call Me Maybe'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' (cameo) Captions appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubbing *Hands N' Hips *Hitchhiker *Silly Hips *S Snap Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Old But Gold 80s *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series. **'' '' is the first of Calvin s songs to not be put in consecutive games. *The song is shortened by about 2 minutes in-game. *Although the official song title is "Acceptable i'n '''t'he 80 's", and spell it without the apostrophe, and and spell "in" and "the" with an uppercase capital letter. ** is the only game that spells the title correctly. *In , '' appears in the "Old But Gold 80s" playlist, even though the song was made in 2007. Routine *'' '' is one of the only two routines in to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. **However, in the remake, its difficulty level was lowered to Easy, and its effort was lowered to Low. *In the routine, the coach s bow constantly glitches to white throughout the entire song. *A score detection file is inappropriately named "acceptable_boobs". *The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer s glove color is light blue but, in and , the arrows/props for the pictograms are dark green. *On the teaser on Ubisoft s channel, the song appears as "Calvin Harris".File:Acceptable calvinharris proof.png *On the PAL covers of and , the dancer s blouse is shown to have a glitter texture, although there is no glitter on it in the actual routine. *'' '' can be found in the offline game files of the Wii version of and every following installment. *In , through , appears in the search section, rather than appearing in s. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|'' '' Acceptablesqa.png|'' '' ( / ) Acceptable.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Acceptable Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Acceptable_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Acceptable cover albumbkg.png| album background Acceptable banner bkg.png| menu banner acceptable map bkg.png| map background acceptable_cover@2x.jpg| cover Acceptable_Cover_1024.png| cover 536.png|Avatar 200536.png|Golden avatar 300536.png|Diamond avatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Acceptable_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu Acceptable jdgh menu wii.png|''Acceptable in the 80's'' on the menu (Wii) Acceptable jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen Acceptable jd2016 menu.PNG|'' '' on the menu Acceptable jd2016 load.PNG| loading screen Acceptable jd2016 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen acceptable jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu acceptable jd2017 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen acceptable jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Halloween Skin) acceptable jd2018 load.png| loading screen acceptable jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Acceptable jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Acceptable jd2019 load.png| loading screen Acceptable jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others acceptable jdbo boxart appearance.png|Appearance in the boxart for Acceptable jd2016 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of Acceptable jd2017 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of Acceptable jd2018 wii files.png|Appearance in offline game files of acceptable jd2019 wii files.png|Appareance on offline game files of Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Teasers Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (EU) Gameplays Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 3 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2016 Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now 5☆ stars - Acceptable In The 80'S - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Acceptable In The 80s Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance (Extraction) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Acceptable in the 80s - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Acceptable in the 80s es:Acceptable in the 80s tr:Acceptable in the 80s pt-br:Acceptable in the 80s pl:Acceptable in the 80s Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Shortened Songs